There is a need for reliable and efficient current regulators, as well as voltage-clamping circuits, for high voltage high power circuits. There are numerous applications for such technology, ranging from critical control functions in the electrical power grid to medical diagnostic and therapeutic systems and military weapons. An “electrical power grid” as used herein means an electrical power and distribution grid for powering private residences, industry and government users.